Cantthinkofawittyone
"I'm a nice guy. No, really!" ~CantThinkOfAWittyOne himself Cantthinkofawittyone, also known as Cantthink or Witty, is a quite known user that has been on rrrather for some time. He has been known to mass comment and create a lot of question. He uses a quantity over quality approach in both respective areas. He's also a fairly popular and active user, with the most comments of any user and the most total likes on all of his comments, as well as the second most popular user page. He considers himself to be a genius, claiming an IQ of 148 allegedly scored on an official online MENSA test. He also believes himself to be a philosopher and has compared himself to the likes of Socrates and Henry David Thoreau. He holds quite radical and unorthodox views. He has been known to make such claims as: * Women are inferior to men * Women exist to serve men as obedient partners and to produce and raise offspring as nurturing mothers * Homosexuality makes someone want to wear purple * Trans are inferior to cis * Homosexuality is a mental disorder * Transsexuality is a mental disorder * "Modern" science is all mainstream dogma * Definitions and facts are opinions and completely subjective * Members of the LGBT community are disease-carrying, weirdo freaks of nature * Transsexuality is simply what some people pretend to have to get attention * Using derogatory and prejudiced terms are useful in making the offended "tougher" * People who do not agree with his beliefs are brainwashed * Atheists have black hearts * Atheists are terrible people, whose lack of spirituality leads them to commit the most heinous atrocities in human history * Sexual relations with cousins are alright as long as offspring are not produced * Time dilation is true but the Theory of Relativity is completely false and created to spread "mainstream dogma" * Humans are not animals * World renowned theoretical physicist, cosmologist, and author Stephen Hawking is a liar and is the leader of an atheist cult * Anger and hatred are a great catalyst to creating motivation, drive, and success * Human overpopulation is a lie and doesn't exist * The whole rap genre is filth created from the gang culture * Women that have tattoos are "broken" * Women that smoke are "broken" and are whores * Women that dye their hair are trashy ghetto whores * Women cutting their hair short should be a crime, or at least a major social taboo * People who wear coloured contacts are "fake-ass losers" that do so to stand out * The cause of ignorance is fear * Fluorescent lights alter your brainwaves to make you more compliant * A person's life is worth less if he/she was conceived through rape and/or incest * Technology kills/harms more than it saves and anyone whom believes the opposite is dumb * "Sexist" is a phony, made-up, propaganda word * Public displays of affection should only be between a man and a woman * Children witnessing two men kiss is damaging to their psyche * Global warming is a myth * Veganism lowers testosterone levels in men, making them "girly" * Leftists, for their own malicious purposes, seek the destruction of the universal principles of masculinity and femininity; principles well understood since the beginning of time * Black holes have never been observed and are only part of "some bored physicist's imaginings." * The vast majority of people who have premarital sex do not get married later in life * Modern science is responsible for halting the process of natural selection in humans which has led the species on a downward spiral * "Outie" bellybuttons are a genetic deformity * Dr. Pepper is carbonated industrial waste sugar designed to weaken and fatten up the ignorant masses * Latinos are all caucasian and cannot be negroid nor mongolian * Celebrity relationships are fake * The education system is a sham built to brainwash the youth into believing state "dogma" and many more. Departure On April 5, 2015, Cantthinkofawittyone created a question stating that he was leaving rrrather.com. He stated that he will join such users as 7R0LL, Phenanas, and Tberr in the "rrrather graveyard" Category:Users